


A Childhood Meeting

by radkoko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet story of the past meeting of Seto and Jou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Childhood Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh nor any of the characters from it, specifically those in this story. I don't make any money from this, ect, ect.

The table was bumped causing the pieces on the chess board to tip and roll over. Some stayed in place, but not many. Piercing blue eyes glared up at the short figure holding the table for balance, meeting with the soft honey eyes. The boy, obviously scared by the glare ran instantly, not even taking a second to apologize.

"Don't worry Big Brother, it was just an accident." The younger boy across the table said as he started to reset the chess figures once again.

The blue eyes searched for the boy that had run, but with no success.

A few days later there was an art activity time, many of the slightly older kids were taken out to create larger projects. The kids were given Play-Dough and told to create whatever they wanted. A small Honey-eyed boy sat there creating a few fictional monsters that he than battled between one another. When the larger of the two won, the boy stopped for a second noticing the large sculpture opposite him. It was a large tower that was skillfully created, at least for a ten year old. He looked across noticing the Blue-eyed boy from his unfortunate mishap with him days prior. The Honey-eyed boy looked down quickly hoping to avoid being noticed, but in fact called attention to himself.

"Hey, It's you!" the Blue-eyed boy accused.

"Me?" The Honey-eyed boy responded.

"Yeah, you knocked over my chess game, and never apologized."

"I'm sorry, I di-"

"No you aren't, or you would have said it then. And what are those they look stupid," The Blue-eyed boy interrupted as he insulted the creatures the other boy had made.

The Honey-eyed boy looked down at his creatures, and upset took one and threw it at the Blue-eyed boy's tower, making a severe dent before running out of the room. The Blue-eyed boy huffed, as he looked at his now ruined tower. He looked between the empty seat and his tower, realizing that he was a little rude about it, his brother would be mad at him if he didn't try to fix it.

The Blue-eyed boy opened the door to the outside playground; he looked around noticing the other boy sitting on a log just a bit away. He walked over and tried to hand the creature back to the Honey-eyed boy. "It's actually pretty good," he said as the boy looked up from where he'd been hiding his face in his arms. The Honey-eyed boy barely looked up before turning his back on the Blue-eyed boy. The Blue-eyed boy sighed as he sat down next to the slightly smaller boy. "Look I'm sorry. I was just mad. And I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," The Blue-eyed boy apologized, as the Honey-eyed boy turned his head to look at him. The Honey-eyed boy's eyes were filled with tears, but he wasn't quite crying, which just made the Blue-eyed boy feel worse. "If anything I should say Thanks… If you hadn't knocked over the chess pieces by brother would have beaten me." The Blue-eyed boy said continuing to get the other boy's forgiveness.

It was then that the Honey-eyed boy laughed and cracked as smile. He then kissed the Blue-eyed boy on the cheek before taking his creature back. "What was that?" The Blue-eyed boy asked confused. "My sister says that a kiss is the best way to let someone know you've forgiven them." The Honey-eyed boy said as he got up to walk back inside.

"He left the little Blue-eyed boy baffled, but intrigued." Seto said as he finished his story.

"Wait that was you?" Jou questioned as he got up from leaning on the taller boy.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me?" Seto said looking his boyfriend in the eyes.

"I do, I just didn't realize that, that was you?" Jou replied, as he looked more concentrated into Seto's eyes, "Although I guess I should have know that glare from anywhere," He said quickly sticking his tongue out in a smile.

Seto pounced Jou down, pinning him to the couch they were sitting on.

"Do you regret that kiss?" Seto asked a little more seriously as he looked at Jou's honey colored eyes.

"Not for one second," Jou said as he pushed his way up to kiss Seto on the lips even more passionately than before.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoyed, it was a short writing for a contest on dA(that I actually won). It was only allowed to be a page and a half, which is why it's a bit short. It was supposed to be about a "Past life of Seto and Jou" and I chose them as children.
> 
> Most people seemed to die of cuteness, but please no dying on me.


End file.
